Once in A Blue Moon
by General Kimar
Summary: Racing against time to save Tifa, Cloud must face his own resurfacing doubt, solitude, and personal demons. Cloti


**Sorry I have been inactive for so long. Honestly, I have been missing the spark to actually write anything. Well here's a new story 'Once in A Blue Moon'. Enjoy please.**

* * *

"Sorry we're not opened today.", Tifa said as she heard the door to the 7th Heaven open.

"So I have to use the back door to my own home them?", a familiar voice called out.

"Cloud!", the bartender cried looking up. The blond delivery boy smiled and gave a short wave. Tifa, using the bar itself as a foothold, jumped at Cloud with opened arms.

"Gotcha. You're getting slow Tifa.", Cloud said with a smile. "Missed me much?"

Tifa pushed a fist against Cloud's cheek playfully. "I thought you weren't going to be home for at least three more days." In a flash Tifa had her arms under Cloud's and her hands locked on the back of Cloud's head making him slouched forward with his arms hanging back. "And you know I was going slow for your own protection."

"Yeah, mind teaching some of your martial arts sometime?", Cloud said wiggling some.

Tifa released him. "Maybe later if you remind me. But why are you home so soon?"

"I used these shortcuts this truck-driver gave me. They really helped.", Cloud said.

"You certainly changed Cloud. I mean it's rare to see you without a smile anymore.", Tifa said going back behind the bar. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I guess, everything seems to be going alright for once. Sephiroth is gone for all we know and almost all the Geostigma cases are gone.", Cloud said. "Maybe it's high time I settled down. Have a family kinda thing I guess."

"I thought you already had a family here Cloud.", Tifa said putting her hands on her hips and giving him a glare.

"I do! And I'll never be able to forget it.", Cloud said. He was silent for a moment and gave a small smile. "I mean getting married and having children of my own. I've really been thinking about it while I've been driving."

"Have anyone in mind for the lucky lady?", Tifa asked. Cloud shook his head.

"That's the trouble I'm having. I've been so concerned with finding Sephiroth and dealing with the guilt I felt I never really gave myself time for other things."

"Yeah even when a clue bit you in the butt.", Tifa muttered to herself. She spoke up saying, "Well you have at least three days to think about it undisturbed right?"

"True.", Cloud said and thought for a moment. "Where are Denzel and Marlene?"

"Oh, Yuffie came by and took them to see a movie. Thought I could use a break.", Tifa said.

"Well I'm going to wash up before they get back. I'm sure I won't get any peace when that happens.", Cloud said with a small laugh.

"Alright.", Tifa said grabbing a dirty glass and started cleaning.

As he walked up the stairs, Cloud began thinking. More exactly, thinking about Tifa. Old feelings from childhood came back and quickly matured. _Now that I think about it…Tifa grew up nicely._ He paused for a moment remembering the times he saw her fight. Shaking his head from the gutter. _More importantly she has been there helping me since I came to Midgar a total mess. Then there was the promise we made. Then when she waited for me while I fought Rufus._ Cloud started pacing now instead of getting himself clean.

_Then that time at the Gold Saucer. Helping the others and me coping with Aerith's death. Helping me sort out my memories in the lifestream, the night under the Highwind, the battle with Sephiroth, giving me a place to live afterwards. How she acts differently around me and even blush at times and…_

"…Was I really that blind?", Cloud asked himself as a realization hitting him like the fat chocobo.

Meanwhile Tifa looked at the ceiling hearing booted feet shuffle across it as she cleaned a glass in hand. "Hey Tifa I was wondering…", Cloud's voice rang out from the stairwell.

"Yeah?", the barmaid replied.

"Maybe we could go out sometime, if you wouldn't mind.", Cloud said and waited for a reply. The sound of glass breaking echoed out. He smiled thinking he caught Tifa off-guard. "Well?", he asked after a few moments of silence.

Worry gripping him, Cloud went down to the bar. "Tifa everything ok?", he asked. She wasn't behind the bar. Cloud moved out of the stair entrance and gasped. Tifa was on the ground motionless. "Tifa!", Cloud rushed to her side lifting her up in his arms. She was unconscious and a small stream of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Damn!", Cloud cursed as he took out his cellphone and quickly dialed 911.

* * *

**Ok first off, Cloud's OOC because he has no guilt or self-doubt at the moment. Basicly the guy has everything going for him at the start of this. Second, please review.**


End file.
